poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Goes Over the Hedge/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Ash Ketchum Goes Over the Hedge. Transcript Crazy Rabid Squirrel *'Streex': Hi. Are you the girl scouts? *(The two girls scream and run away) *'Streex': Hey, wait, wait! I just wanted to buy some cookies! Wait! Come back! (sighs) Oh, great. I scared them. All we wanted to do is be friends with someone. *- *- *- *- *- *- The Dog Chase *'RJ': Oh! Verne, what are you going? *'Verne': I am putting things back where they were. *'RJ': No, don't. *'Baymax': You wouldn't, Verne. *'Verne': Good. You leave and I'll return the stuff to the rightful owners. *'RJ': What?! Why?! *'Verne': Because we angered the humans. And we don't want to end up like that rabbit. And . So, they won't kill us. *'RJ': Verne, you don't understand! We need this stuff. *'Verne': No, we don't. *'RJ': You can't take it! *'Verne': Yes, I can! *'RJ': Let go! *'Verne': You let go! *'RJ': I want you not to have it! *'Verne': No! *'Hiro Hamada': Uhh, guys. Problem. (points to Nugent sleeping) *'Ash Ketchum': Uh-oh. *'RJ': Ah! Verne. Move slow. Keep your voice low and follow me. *'Verne': What!? *'RJ': Shh! *'Verne': No! *'RJ': SHHHH!! SHHH! *'Verne': No! I'm not follow for any of your smooth talk! *'Bolt': Verne, don't wake that dog! He's crazy! *'Verne': I know what you are up to. And my entire shell is tangling, I know what and I'm listening to it this time. And I'm putting my foot down! *'RJ': No! No! *'Baymax': Now, you done it! *'Nugent': Play? *'Pikachu': Pika! *'Verne': Huh? Oof! Eh? *'Nugent': PLAY! *'Verne': Aah! *'Nugent': Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! *'Verne': AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *'Nugent': Play! *'Verne': Aah! *'Toy Doll': Let's play. *'Nugent': around *'B.O.B.': Uh-oh. *'Nugent': Play! *'Verne': Geez! *'Nugent': Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! Play! *'Ash Ketchum': Nice doggy! Good doggy! Heal! Sit! Roll over! *'Nugent': Play! *'Olaf': *'Nugent': Play! *'Verne': *'RJ': Attaboy, Verne! Save the food and I will loose the dog. *'Nugent': Play! *'Verne': Huh? *'Nugent': Play, play, play, play, play, play, play, play, play! *'Wasabi': *(Verne The Argument *'RJ': It's gone! The food GONE!!! *'Stella': What? *'Heather': Gone? *'Mittens': What do you mean gone? *'Stella': How is it gone? *'Ash Ketchum': Don't look at us. Ask him. at Verne *'Penny': Verne? *'Verne': I returned it to its rightful owner. *'Ozzie': What? *'Heather': We like, worked our tails off you know, like alot, and the food we got was totally...you know. And you're... You're all whatever. *'Ozzie': Yeah, Verne. What were you thinking? The log was full! *'Verne': Full of junk. *'Lou': Oh, so what are you saying? That the food we gather our way isn't as good as we gather food your way? *'Verne': Your way? You mean his way. Can't you see RJ is just using you? *'Penny': Verne, shame on you! RJ would never! *'Verne': You have got to trust me on this! Don't you understand there's something wrong with this guy? My tail tingles every time I get near him! *'Stella': So, we're supposed to go hungry because your butt's vibrating? I'm starting to think that the little tingle of yours is just you being jealous. *'Verne': Jealous? Of him? *'Lou': Yea, he's embracing the future here and you're just holding us back! *'Verne': Oh, I'll hold you back all right. From extinction! You see what you've done here? If they listen to half the stuff you're telling them, they'll be dead within a week! You are only interested in taking advantage of them because they are just too stupid and naïve to know any better! gasps *'Hammy': to cry I'm not stupid. *'Verne': Okay, I didn't mean, uh... I meant... ignorant! looks at Verne in anger To the... ways over... over, over there. walks away in sadness, hurt at what Verne said about them C'mon you guys, you know I didn't mean it like that. Don't... don't do this. Stella... Ozzie? to Hammy Hammy? You know I didn't... starts to walk away Hammy? *'Hammy': I'm not stupid. *'Verne': Please. and RJ walk away to, leaving Verne alone with Ash and the others *'Ash Ketchum': Nice going, Verne. *'Princess Anna': That was so uncalled for. *'Queen Elsa': What you did to your family was hurtful. *'Verne': Guys, I didn't mean to. I was only trying to protect them. *'Misty': Protect them?! *'GoGo Tomago': Destroying all of the food they got and calling them stupid and naïve. You call that protecting them?! *'Vanellope': Verne, what you did was more like hurting your family's feelings rather than protecting them. *'Ash Ketchum': And you know Verne. RJ and the food isn't the problem, it's your heart. I hope you're satisfied with yourself. Let's go everyone. (Ash and the gang leaves, leaving Verne alone) Ash Befriends the Street Sharks *(Later that same evening, Ash and Pikachu are walking through the woods, thinking about the argument with Verne) *'Ash Ketchum': I just don't understand Verne, Pikachu. I mean what's so wrong about gathering food. R.J. was only trying to help his family, but he thinks it's a bad thing. He just want to take anything someone does good with and smoosh it to pieces. (sighs) I just don't get it. *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Ripster': Man, what a stressful day. *'Jab': Yeah, my ears are still ringing from all the screams we got from all those people today. *'Ash Ketchum': Hmmm? *'Pikachu': Pika? *'Big Slammu': What are we going to do? These people are the most uncooperative bunch I've ever seen. I mean it's not like we were going to hurt them. *(Ash and Pikachu peek through the bushes and sees the Street Sharks having a conversation) *'Ash Ketchum': (gasps and whispers) Hey, it's those humanoid shark monsters from earlier today! What are they doing out here? *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Moby Lick': I just wish people would stop running away from us. *'Streex': Yeah. Especially those girl scout kids. All I wanted was to buy some cookies from them, but they just ran away from me, thinking I was going to hurt them. *'Manta Man': Face it, guys. We'll never be more than a bunch of lousy outcasts. No one is going to accept us into society because of how we look. They'll just keep running away from us no matter how hard we try to make contact with them. *- *- *- *- *'Jab': You startled us there, kid. We didn't think someone would be here. *- *'Ripster': We're not getting to the point are we? Here. Let's start from the beginning. *(Ripster takes out a little device and shows a hologram of the Street Sharks' past.) *'Ripster': Five years ago before we came here, my brothers Bobby, Clint, Coop and I, John, were enrolled in a university in Fission City, California. The four of us were just starting out as freshmen at that time and we started our lives there like normal. However, all of that soon changed until one day our father, Dr. Robert Bolton and his colleague, Dr. Luther Paradigm invented a machine that can change any aquatic animals into anthropomorphic hybrids by combining their DNA. However, our father defied Paradigm because it was interfering with nature. After that, Dr. Paradigm transformed our father into an unknown creature and he was never seen after that, but we were still contact him. But there's more that what happened to our father. One day, Dr. Paradigm kidnapped us, strapped us to his machine and gene-slammed us by combining DNAs of four different sharks. The four of us were transformed into humanoid sharks, but our friend, Bends, helped us escape and took us underground to prevent us from being seen. From that day forward, Dr. Paradigm continued tracking us down and created more monstrous hybrids. He created Moby Lick and El Swordo, but Manta Man and Rox were accidental creations of their own. But the eight of us managed to work together to stop that mad scientist and put an end to his evil intentions. It didn't matter what might happen to us if we didn't stop him. After Paradigm was terminated for good, we came here, hoping to readapt our civilized life that we previously had, but instead, we've been pushed out of society and people have been running away from us, thinking we were nothing but monsters. Monsters that could hurt and eat people. *'Ash Ketchum': So you guys are outcasts? *'Street Sharks': Yes. *'Ash Ketchum': I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you, guys. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Brock': So, you're saying these shark-like creatures are harmless and friendly? *'Misty': And they're being rejected from the people in the neighborhood? *'Ash Ketchum': Yes. These guys are gentle and nice. They won't hurt a fly. They told me they've been trying to make friends here in this neighborhood. But every time they make contact with other people, they run away from them, thinking they're going to attack them. But these guys aren't like that at all. All they wanted was to make friends. But instead, they're being treated like rejected outcasts. *(Everyone groans in sadness) *'Kristoff': Doggone. *'Princess Anna': Oh dear. *'Queen Elsa': Oh my. *'Misty': Oh, that's terrible. *'Honey Lemon': What a pity. *'Wreck-It Ralph': I can truly understand them. I know what it's like to be rejected from society. *'GoGo Tomago': How can this neighborhood treat these guys so cruelly like that? It's not fair. *'Ginormica': Yeah, these guys should be treated equally. *- *- *(The group appears before the Street Sharks, smiling warmly at them) *'Ash Ketchum': (hands the Street Sharks a plate full of burgers) Here, we figured you guys were hungry after all this time. *(The Street Sharks gasps) *'Jab': Y-you really mean it? *'Ash Ketchum': Mm-hmm. Go ahead. Eat up. It's on the house. *- *'Ripster': (swallows a burger) You're all very kind. *'Streex': You guys are the nicest bunch of people we've ever met. (eats a burger) *'Rox': Yeah. (eats a burger) We haven't eaten anything decent for days. *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Oh, we don't think you guys are monsters. We think you guys are something incredibly special. *'Ripster:' Really? *'Ash Ketchum': Uh-huh. *- R.J. and Street Sharks to the rescue *'Gladys Sharp': And if you want my advice, officer, you destroy that boy at once. *'Police': Don't worry, Ma'am. We'll take care of him. Get in the car, mister. *'Ash Ketchum': Officer, please listen to me! I didn't steal anything from her house! I was trying to protect the forest animals from her! Gladys is lying! I'm innocent! *'Police': Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge, kid! Now, get in the car! *(Manta Man flies in the sky and sees Ash being cuffed and arrested by the police under the orders of Gladys Sharp) *'Manta Man': Ash?! *(Manta Man flies towards the window just as the police car drives off) *'Gladys Sharp': (evil laugh) My. This has got to be the most brilliant idea ever. As long as those stupid humanoid sharks are rejected from this neighborhood and that stupid boy is behind bars, my reputation of being president of the home owner's association is perfectly safe. And those neighborhood people have got to be the most gullible bunch of saps I've ever seen. (video tapes evidence of Ash trying to help the animals escape before being caught) *'Manta Man': (gasps) She hid the evidence from the police while they arrested Ash. She's been lying all along. *'Gladys Sharp': Those police men were too stupid to realize about the boy's true intentions of why he was here. And I hope that verminator takes care of those filthy animals once and for all. Oh, one of these days, I would love to see the look on everyone's faces when they realize that I wasn't actually selling their homes and it was all just a big scam to steal all their money in order to keep my reputation high. (evil laughter) *'Manta Man': Why that wicked witch! I've got to warn the others about what happened Ash and the forest animals! *(Manta Man flies off to the forest) *'Serena': Oh, where could Ash be? We haven't seen him since yesterday after the argument with Verne. *'Brock': Don't worry, Serena. I'm sure Manta Man will find him without being seen. *'Clemont': Yeah. *'Queen Elsa': I wonder what's taking Manta Man so long? *'Hiro Hamada': He said he'll be back once he finds Ash. *'Honey Lemon': I just hope he and Ash aren't in danger. *'Ripster': Hey, don't worry, young lady. Manta Man's a tough guy. *'Jab': Yeah! He can take care of himself. *'Bonnie': (gasps) Hey, guys! Look! There he is! *'Manta Man': Everyone, I was just over down town. I saw Ash. *'Ripster': You did? Where is he? And how is he doing? *'Manta Man': Not so good. I saw him getting arrested by the authorities and by that crazy lady who hates animals. *'Ripster': What?! *(Everyone gasps) *'Streex': Arrested? Why? *'Manta Man': She claims that Ash broke into her house and tried to steal her food when he was actually trying to protect R.J. and the others from her. *'Big Slammu': What?! That's a lie! *'Princess Anna': Yeah, that doesn't make any sense! Ash wouldn't steal anything! *'Manta Man': I've been thinking the same thing too. I overheard that crazy woman manipulated the town into thinking we're bad guys just like she tricked the police into thinking Ash is a bad guy. She said she's doing all this just so she can keep her reputation safe and to steal the money from all of her customers. *'Jab': You mean this entire time it's been that crazy lady making up fake stories about us just so she can keep her stupid reputation? Why that conniving bottom feeder! We've got to help Ash! *'Ripster': Yes, Jab. We need to find a way to rescue him and prove his innocence to the police. *'Manta Man': Oh, I almost forgot. I've managed to record everything that woman said before I few back to you guys. That way we would have some evidence of Ash's innocence. *'Big Slammu': Jawsome, Manta Man! *'Ripster': Now all we need to do is get some other evidence from Gladys' house after we rescue Ash. *'El Swordo': But Ripster, how are we going to do that? Everyone in the neighborhood fears us. *'Ripster': I know everyone is afraid of us, El Swordo. But remember what Ash said to us last night? He said we need to give everyone time to understand our specialness and show them what we're capable of. Well, now it's time for everyone to understand. Especially Gladys Sharp! *'Street Sharks': But how? *'Ripster': Listen up, everyone. I have a plan. We're going to have to break a few rules, but if it works it'll help everybody. *'Rox:' Great idea, Ripster. *'Moby Lick': So, what's the plan? *- *- *- *- *- *(The police car is driving up towards the Street Sharks, May, Serena, and Brock) *'Brock': Here comes the police car that is carrying Ash inside. *'Ripster': Alright, gang, listen up. While everyone else is keeping Gladys busy in order to get the footage from the house, May and Serena, I want to two of you to go out and act as damsels in distress to distract the police. My brothers and I will pry a hole through the back with our teeth to retrieve Ash. Then once we get him out, we'll have the cops follow us back to Gladys' house so they can see the footage and arrest her for her crimes. *- *(Moby Lick spreads saliva on the ground. May and Serena come out from the bushes and ride their bicycles, slip over some Moby Lick's saliva, and hurt themselves, getting the officer's attention) *'May and Serena': Ouch! *'Serena': Oh, my knee! *'May': Ow! I think I twisted my ankle! *'Police': (gasps and pulls over) Are you girls alright? - - - - Final Battle/Gladys' Defeat *(The smoke in Gladys' destroyed house clears. The forest animals get up, but Stella's tail wakes Dwayne up) *'Forest animals': (gasps) *'Dwayne': Huh? *'R.J.': Come on! *'Stella': We gotta go! *(The forest animals escape. Dwayne tries to get them but cracks his back) *'Dwayne': Oh! The old jazz-dance injury. (falls over) *(Manta Man flies in to find the girls.) *'Manta Man': Hello! Anybody here! Elsa, Anna, Misty, anyone! *'Queen Elsa': (in the living room closet) Manta Man, we're in here! *(Manta Man flies over to the closet) *'Manta Man': Is everyone okay? *'Queen Elsa': We're fine, but we're trapped inside this closet! *'Princess Anna': The door jammed itself shut when the exterminator's truck crashed into Gladys' house! *'Misty': Help us! *'Iris': Get us out of here! *'Manta Man': Hold on, girls! We'll get you out in no time! By the way, did you get the footage of Ash trying to help the animals escape? *'Dawn': We sure did! Anna has it right here! *'Manta Man': Good job! *'Ripster': Manta Man, where are the girls? *'Streex': Are they okay? *'Manta Man': They're trapped inside this closet, but don't worry. They're okay. And they've got the video footage. *'Jab': Jawsome! *'Big Slammu': Come on, guys! Let's get them out of there! *- *- *- *'Gladys Sharp': That's the... *'Dwayne': The depelter turbo. Prepare for a lot of stinging. *'Jab': Uh-oh! *'Ripster': (grabs Ash and runs to the group) Everyone, hit the dirt! *(Everyone panics and takes cover) *'Manta Man': Look out! - - *(Now we go to the police arresting Glady, Dwayne and Vincent) *'Animal Control Officer 1': Here we go. *'Animal Control Officer 2': Off to the Rockies for you, Smokey. *'Chief': So, Ma'am, you think you can frame this young boy when he didn't actually steal anything and get away with it, huh? And you think you can trick the townsfolk into thinking the street sharks are monsters when they are friendly, huh? Well, think again! Gladys Sharp, you're under arrest for lying about the supposed theft, lying about the street sharks, animal abuse, and the use of illegal traps! *(The police handcuffs Gladys Sharp and Dwayne) *'Police': Now you do realize that was the depelter turbo. *'Gladys Sharp': Officer, please! It was that verminator! He sold it to me! This has nothing to do with me! *'Police': Hey, hey, it was in your yard. Your name's on the contract so you can tell it to the judge. *'Gladys Sharp': No! It's not my fault! Let go of me! *'Police': Ma'am! *'Gladys Sharp': I can't be arrested! I'm president of the home owner's association! *(Gladys punches the police officer and tries to escape) *'Chief': She's gone mad! Somebody stop that woman! *'Dwayne': She's getting away! (looks around) Get her! *(Gladys continues to fight while Dwayne attempts to escape. Jab sees Dwayne trying to leave) *'Jab': Hey, where do you think you're going, chum chewer? *(Jab grabs Dwayne and holds him in the air) *'Chief': Place that idiot exterminator under arrest! *'Dwayne': I preferred to be called evil genius! *'Jab': Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever! *(Jab throws Dwayne in the police truck. The officers shoot a tranquilizer dart at Gladys Sharp, causing her to fall asleep.) *'Chief': And as for this so-called homeowners chairman. Her violent behavior towards animals and children has turned her into a monster. She is a menace to society and an endangerment to this neighborhood. She has no place among us. Strap her in a straitjacket and take her to the mental institution. I think she needs to be taught a lesson in manners and respecting nature. *'Police': Sir, yes, sir! *- *'Chief': Thanks for clearing this whole mess up, kids. *'Brock': No problem, Chief. We can't afford to have our pal, Ash, rot in jail after what he did for those animals and for the Street Sharks. It'll interfere with his goal as a trainer. *'Misty': Not to mention that it will ruin the Adventure Team. *'Chief': And, uh, Street Sharks, about the harsh treatment this neighborhood gave you for the past few days, no hard feelings, okay? *'Ripster': Sure thing, Chief. Street Sharks become heroes - - - - - *'Ash Ketchum': Thanks for clearing my name and saving me, guys. Ending - - - - - Category:Transcripts